Doctor Dilemma
by Junkiegirl
Summary: okay so Miroku is a doctor, he works long hard hours. He has a fiancé, Sango.He hardly sleeps but stays pseudo happy despite the fact.He thinks everything is great and then he comes home early one day to find his fiance cheating. SxM MxK SxI
1. Requiem

1DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Enjoy you guys...this one's gonna be a long one hopefully, I'm determined.

3 The Author...Eprozero

The more constructive reviews I get the longer I'll continue this story...

Chapter One: Requiem

A man in a white coat, his hair rather unkempt, had been working for 3 days straight. He roams the halls of the Shinigami Hospital like a ghost today. Work ridden and in great need of a shower, he felt horrible. He missed his bed, and seeing Sango, his girl friend. He was looking forward to his vacation time that started tomorrow and ended a week after that. Although he wasn't actually going to go on vacation, he was gonna take the time to rest and enjoy some peace for once. He was going to spend some much needed time with Sango and make her feel loved. Oh, how he missed her. Her long shiny hair, sweet smile, and the way she smelled. She always smelled of sweet jasmine and ginger flower, an intoxicating mix to say the least. Just then a very rude sounding voice said...

"Dr. Takara to the ER, Dr. Takara to the ER!" His pace quickened. A patient was in need of help badly, especially if they were calling him. He was a specialist, one of the best. He had won many awards over the years at Shinigami hospital. He had earned every single one. He was exhausted but he knew he had to get there and see what was going on and try to fix it despite how tired and homesick he was.

He flew down the last corridor and into the ER.

"What do we have here nurse?" He asked urgently.

"An overdose doctor...looks like a drug overdose, he's been convulsing. We need you to administer the reversal drug. Looks like a heroin OD." Miroku concurred.

"What's this patient's name? We have to try and see if he's still coherent ..."

The nurse grabbed the chart from his bedside

"Looks like Kouga Ookami...but we've already..tr..." Miroku ignored the nurse.

"Kouga...hey Kouga...Kouga Ookami?" Kouga's eyes flashed open for a second and then closed again. "Okay, we don't have much time...hand me the reversal serum. STAT!" He raised his voice. The boy was young, maybe 19 or 20 there was no way Miroku was going to lose him.

He grabbed the needle from the nurse and injected the serum into the boys heart. Kouga's body jumped involuntarily as he began to pretty much come back to life and reality. Miroku removed the needle and Kouga's eyes shot open. He shook, he was no longer in the pseudo-heroin coma he had been in. Miroku eyed the boy, the frightened look that played on his young face. Miroku tried to comfort the boy. "Hey, glad to see you're awake now there son. We were really worried about you for a while. You are going to be fine, you're in a hospital. We promise to take good care of you." Miroku wrote down his name on a card and handed it to the boy. "Now if anyone gives you any trouble or you feel you need to talk to someone, you can ask for me." Miroku gave the boy a smile. Kouga just nodded in total disbelief, still not knowing what the heck was going on. Miroku gave another quick smile, thanked the nurse, and left the room. It had always saddened him greatly to see the young ones come in after doing something stupid like that. Well Miroku himself wasn't that old. The young age of 25, a child prodigy, definitely the youngest doctor in the hospital. He sighed... 'only 2 more hours to go.'

Back at home Sango who'd recently moved in with Miroku, sat on the couch reading and waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She had missed him so much. These past few weeks he'd looked like death the few times they actually gave him some time off. She felt bad for him, but she knew how he loved his job and was devoted to helping people. He was always kind and witty when the sleep deprivation wasn't getting him down. She called up Inuyasha, her best friend and decided to chat with him while she waited.

ring...ring...riiiiiiiinggggg Just when she was about to hang up she heard...

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha...hey what are you doing?

"Oh hey Sango, nothing I'm just sitting here watching TV trying to figure out what I'm going to eat for dinner...I'm thinking ramen..." He said with a slight laugh.

"Too cheap to eat real food?" Sango accused.

"No I just don't feel like fixing a big meal just for myself. It would go to waste."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Sango replied.

"Hey when is that man of yours supposed to get home?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Any minute now, I can't wait, I've missed him so much. Inuyasha he's hardly ever here. They are working him to an early grave."

"I hear that..." Inuyasha said.

"Well I'd better get off of here Inuyasha I'm going to go primp a little so I look nice for him when he gets home." She giggled excitedly.

"Okay well let me know how it goes."

"Alright, I will Inu...Later"

"Bye"

She ran to the bathroom and decided to put on some lipstick and eyeliner and then changed into a pretty blue dress she had been saving for a while now. It was knee length and strapless. Deep indigo, and gorgeous. She powdered her nose and then put on some of her jasmine and ginger flower perfume. She stepped back into the living room and waited for her lover boy to come home.

Miroku had finally been let off of work after he visited a couple of his other patients to check up on them. He left just as he was. He didn't change and his hair was left messy. He had one thing on his mind tonight. Sango...and a surprise. He didn't care about anything else. He drove home quickly, he was anxious to see her, to hold her. He got into the elevator to go up to the 8th floor which was the floor he resided on in a ritzy high rise on the East side of town. He climbed out of the elevator and sprinted towards his apartment door, jammed the key in, turned it and flung open the door. There she was...his Sango...standing there more beautiful than he'd ever seen her look before. In all of the 4 years they had been together she had never looked this nice. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been home for a long time and she was a sight for sore eyes, or it was just the fact that she was all dressed up for once. He didn't know or care at that moment. He ran to her and flung his arms around her. His saving grace, oh he was so glad to be home. He felt like on of those human being things again instead of some sort of robot. She held him tightly as he ran small kisses up and down her jaw.

"Sango...oh Kami how I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have missed you!" She argued.

He let her go suddenly and she looked at him strange. She took in the picture of how he looked at that moment. So tired and unkempt, rugged looking and to her it looked hott. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door...

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh nowhere," He replied innocently. He was going to do it tonight, he had to. He drove for about 20 minutes up to the parkway. He opened her car door for her and grabbed her hand.

"Madam..." He said playfully. Sango giggled. He led her down a hill and through the woods a little ways. Sango was beginning to question him. About a minute later he stopped...

"Ahhh this is the spot." He sighed.

"What? Where are we? What's going on? Sango asked worriedly thinking Miroku had lost his mind finally or something. He looked at her, a sly smile playing across his features. Then he clapped and cerulean and purple lights came on and lit up the waterfall that was in front of them. Sango gasped... "Wow Miroku, this is amazing did you set this up?"

"Yeah, I talked to a couple of people on the city's board and asked them if I could temporarily install the lights. I charmed them, you know me." He smiled really big. She looked at him and pinched his cheeks playfully. He held her hand and led her to the bank of the stream. He looked at her in the eyes and then dropped to both knees. Sango gasped, "Are you okay Miroku?"

Miroku looked up at her face and smiled and said, "Sango I know we've had our ups and downs and I work a lot and all..." he paused. "But I've been thinking lately...I've been thinking about us. I don't think I could be without you Sango." Sango inhaled deeply. "Sango I want to ask for your hand...in marriage." She gasped and the tears started to flow. She put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh, Miroku!" She said 'yes' as she jumped into his arms. He kissed her with a deeper passion than he ever had. Then he placed the heart-shaped diamond on her slim ring finger. Everything was perfect, everything was right. He asked if she would drive them home because he was afraid of falling asleep at the wheel. She agreed as they walked back up the trail and to the car. They drove home and got up to the apartment, put on their Pjs and climbed into bed. Miroku kissed her goodnight and then almost immediately passed out after. She watched him fall asleep and then fell asleep herself. Too bad things can't stay perfect very long, something always happens.


	2. Sugar we're going down

1Chapter 2

Sugar we're going down

I don't own Inuyasha...and never will.

Here's the new chappie...enjoy

"For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction..." 2 Skinnee J's.

The bleeding sun rose in the morning, breaking the darkness and spilling into Miroku's bedroom.

A very rude and annoying thing for Miroku. He didn't want to move from his bed for weeks, if he could help it. But he did, he was even up before his beloved was. He first went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower after relieving himself. He turned the hot water on and balanced the cold and the hot water to a perfect temperature. His clothes and underwear dropped to the floor. He stepped in under the cascading water, reveling in it's warmth. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his palm. He ran it through his hair, lathering. He finished and rinsed it away. He washed the rest of his body and then lingered for a while. The warm water gently running over his pale flesh. He turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the lime green towel that hung on the rack across from the shower, on the wall. He dried his hair with it first and then wrapped it around himself. He pulled out the hair dryer and began to dry his silky, black hair.

Sango awoke to the sound of the hair dryer, not quite a pleasant sound to awake to. She put her robe around her nightgown and headed towards the bathroom. She slowly turned the knob to the bathroom door, and there was Miroku standing there in a towel, drying his hair. He didn't even seem to notice as she stepped into the room, and stood behind him. She threw her arms around her beautiful fiancé.

"I'm going to go fix some breakfast sweety, come down when you get finished. I need to tell you something. Love you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and left the small room.

"Hmmmm," Miroku sighed. He really did love the girl. He finished up drying his hair and then put it up in a neat dragontail that he always kept it in. He looked at himself in the mirror, his violet eyes sparkled. He smiled, 'Am I truly...happy?' He gave a sly smile...he wasn't happy, he was overjoyed beyond comprehension. He sauntered down the stairs and the smell from the kitchen wafted down the hall. He followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw Sango setting out a big breakfast.

"MMMMmmmmm, thank you sweetie." Miroku walked around to her and gave her a big kiss. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in and motioned for her to take a seat. She smiled and bowed her head in gratitude. He took a seat as well.

"Now what was it that you were supposed to tell me?" Miroku asked playfully. She gave him a sultry look and toyed with him.

"Not yet." She replied simply. "Eat some first...Doctor..." She giggled. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you insist..." He stuffed his face. He hadn't had a really good meal in ages it seemed.

He took a huge bite of toast and that's when Sango decided that she couldn't wait any longer to say it.

"I'm pregnant!" Sango yelled. Miroku seriously choked on his toast. He coughed violently. Sango freaked out.

"Oh Miroku, I'm sorry!" She said as she pounded him on the back a few times. He finally choked it up and sat there gasping for air...FINALLY letting the information process through his head.

"You're...preg ...pregnant?" Miroku said astonished. Sango smiled and Miroku blinked and then threw his arms around Sango and shouted with joy. He couldn't believe what he ahd just heard, they had been trying to have a kid for over a year now and they were about to turn to fertility drugs. He kissed her deeply and held her as tight as he could. His dreams were coming true, a family, a good job, a nice house...love. Sango kept him held tight as she led him to the bedroom...kicked open the door and threw him on the bed. She crawled onto of her hunky doctor and began to kiss him with such a ferocity that his lips tingled. Just then something in Miroku's pocket vibrated...oh snap. He wanted to ignore it so bad, but he knew it could be someone's life if he ignored it. He pushed Sango back and took the small pager out of his pocket and sure enough it was the hospital calling him.

"Damn it!" Miroku complained.

"Do you really have to go Miroku?" Sango dared to ask. Slightly annoyed Miroku replied.

"Of course I do, what do you think?" He didn't mean to use that tone at all.

"Fine, whatever, go. I'll be fine here, alone." Sango bit back. He grabbed his phone and his coat and kissed Sango goodbye. She pulled away slightly and turned to the window as he left out the door.

"KAAAAAMIIIIII!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell down on the floor and cried. 'This always happens!' she thought.

Miroku got into his car and drove as quick as he could to the dreaded hospital... 'Now what was so bad that they had to call me from my vacation to attend to..' He asked himself.

He got to the hospital, parked and got out of his car. He ran towards the ER bay and asked the first nurse he saw what was going on. The nurse looked a little frazzled but gave him the information in haste.

"Dr. Takara, there's a young man in critical condition that got raped and assaulted. They thought you'd be the best doctor to deal with this kind of situation so they called you." The nurse finished.

"I see," said Miroku. "What room is he in?"

"The last one down that hall on the left." He thanked her and rushed off down the hall.

He stepped into room 524, a young man named Hatori, 22 years old, had apparently been trying to score some drugs and ended up getting beaten and raped by a drug lord and his gang. He had excessive tearing in his lower extremities, Multiple knife slashes to his back and chest, a concussion, and a few broken ribs. They beat him halfway unconscious and then stripped him of his dignity. Miroku tried not to show the pain in his face, he felt so bad for this boy. Just then one of Miroku's nurses walked in the room.

"I see they actually got in touch with you, I would have thought that you would've ignored them since it's been so long since you've had a break." Nurse Higarashi smiled at Miroku and then looked at the boy in the bed sadly. "He came in here crawling through the entrance, bawling and bleeding everywhere. He didn't have any clothes on or nothing." She sighed. "He wouldn't let anyone near him except for me and I held him until the doctor could sneak up on him and give him the tranquilizer. He passed out with his head in my lap. I cried. The other doctor says he's gonna need someone he can trust to take care of him. That's why they called you...everyone gravitates towards you..." Kagome looked into Miroku's eyes. Miroku stared back.

"Well I'm glad they called me then, this is a very sad situation and I'll do my best to help him. He looked at the guy's figure and noted how thin and pale he looked. His dark hair covered one of his eyes. Kagome scoffed all of a sudden...

"Oh I almost forgot, they ran his ID or whatever to get some background on him and guess what they found..." Kagome's eyes got all big.

"What?" Miroku questioned.

"It turns out that he is a med student training to be a doctor. He went to your med school at one point too, the year you were graduating." Kagome nodded her head.

"So at least you guys have something in common." She smiled at Miroku. He watched as the young nurse left the room. 'What is it with that girl...' Miroku thought to himself. He always felt weird when she was around. Like fuzzy kind of...she had that welcoming kind aura about her or something. Miroku walked closer to the boy's bed and leaned closer to him. He softly called his name... "Hatori? Hatori-sama? Hato..." The boy's eyes flew open and he flipped out. He looked around the room frantically and then at Miroku.

"Hey Hatori, you're okay, calm down, no one is going to hurt you here, I promise. We know most of what happened and right now we have you stabilized, but if you move around too much your wounds will rip open again and we won't be able to help you. My name is Miroku or Dr. Takara if you'd rather use that." Hatori cut him off.

"Oh god do they know where I am? Do you think that they'll find me? I'm so scared, I'm scared, I'm scared...I'm scared..." He sobbed into his hands. Miroku moved closer, he had never seen a young man cry like that before. He put his hand on the boys shoulder, and surprisingly the boy didn't move away.

"Hatori? Do you think that you could tell us exactly what happened?" Miroku asked. The boy nodded and then softly told his story to Miroku. Horrified at what he was hearing he was actually surprised that the boy was still even partially sane. They had found him as he hid behind a dumpster, he had ran away from the mob that was almost hot on his trail. They beat him and slammed his head to the pavement and then tied him up. They taunted him, spat on him, stabbed him, and sliced him. Then they tore off his clothes and then one after the other raped him until he blacked out. They kicked him a few more times and then left him to die. He woke up bleeding and tried to run the couple of blocks to the hospital, at one point he fell down and just didn't have the strength to stand back up, so he crawled the rest of the way. Next thing he knows he crawls up to this nurse girl and passed out on her lap after batting away some doctors. Tears were streaming heavily down the young man's face. Miroku wrote down what the boy told him.

"Hatori, I'm so sorry. As long as you're here nothing will happen to you and if you need anything at all, press that red button and call for me, do you remember my name?"

"Yes..." the boy said. "Miroku."

Miroku smiled at Hatori and then left the boy alone.

He walked down the bright white corridor and back to the nurse's station. He let Kagome know what was going on and then went and retired to his office. He called up the main doctor, Dr. Kyoto and asked how long he'd be needing him.

"At least three days Dr. Takara, I'm sorry about your vacation..." The man said.

Miroku scoffed. "It's okay, really, I'm glad I can be here to help Hatori." They both hung up.

He then called Sango to tell her the news.

"Riiiiing...riiiiing...riiiing..." No one answered. 'That's weird.' He thought. He left a message on their answering machine.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry about having to run out but there's a patient up here that's been through and awful lot and they just thought I'd be best for the job. I'm not sure when I'm going to be coming home again but the boss said I have to be here for at least three days. I really am sorry, and I love you. Please call me back when you get this. OK. Later sweetie." Miroku hung up. A chill ran down his spine, an eerie feeling, but he just kinda shook it off and went back to work.

Over the next four days he had worked at least 80 hours and Sango hadn't called him back or answered the phone. He was sleep deprived and worried that something might be wrong. He finally went and talked his boss into letting him go that day. He sped home and opened the door swiftly. Got in the elevator and got off on his floor. He unlocked the door and rushed inside. He scanned the place for signs of Sango. He didn't see her in the livingroom or kitchen, he slowly made his way and peeked in the bathroom, no Sango. Then he opened the bedroom door slowly...

There was Sango on top of... "Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed in astonishment at the scene layed out before him. "What the fuck is going on here! OHHHH my gods!" Miroku started bawling and dropped to his knees, head in his hands. He wanted to burn out his retinas at that moment because of what he just saw. They were scrambling to put their clothes on, he heard 'em. He stood back up, fury in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SANGO!" He turned to Inuyasha. "I want to ask you one question Inuyasha..." He said as his voice trembled. Inuyasha nodded, feeling horrible about the whole situation.

"Which one of you initiated this? DON'T lie..." Miroku's voice seethed.

"Sango called me over to talk because she had been upset...so I came over and she kissed me...things got out of control, Miroku I'm so sorry." Miroku couldn't hear this from him right now. "Get out Inuyasha...this is between her and I now..." Sango started to cry as Inuyasha left her alone with Miroku. He moved closer to her and looked her in the face.

"Why?" was the only thing that would come out of his mouth at that moment. He sat himself down on the bed and cried into his hands. He hadn't wept like that since his dad died. That's when something popped into his mind, something he had forgotten about. 'What about the baby?' he thought.

"Sango...what are we going to do about our child now? What are we gonna tell our baby?" Miroku looked up at her, his piercing violet eyes met cold chocolate ones. She slowly replied.

"Miroku I couldn't raise a kid like this, his/her daddy always at work." She said simply.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked angrily.

"There is NO baby, MIROKU!" He had heard wrong, he swore to himself he didn't just hear what Sango had said .

"I had an abortion today." She said viciously.

"NOOOOOOOoooo!" Miroku stood up and screamed at her.

"What the fuck! How could you do that to me? Get the FUCK OUT!" He pushed her towards the door and then opened it and forced her out. He slammed the door behind her but then reopened it quickly. "Don't EVER come back!" He slammed the door again with even more force. He broke down...he broke down. He picked up a bunch of stuff and threw it at walls, he took all the pictures of him and Sango and broke the frame, glass shattering in a million pieces, they had shared the same brutal fate of his heart. The last photo he picked up had him smiling and holding a puppy and Sango rolling in the grass laughing at him behind him. Moments he'll never have again. He lit the fire place and took all the photos from their broken frames and tossed them into the burning pit. After they were nothing but aash he turned the fire place off and went and immediately passed out on his couch. Exhaustion had overtaken him finally.

END OF CHAPTER 2

hope you enjoyed! Now review!


	3. and you wonder, why, I cry

1Chapter 3

Social Suicide

I do not own Inuyasha...obviously.

"These days...I barely get by, I don't even try..." Beck

Nathifa Femi: To answer you're question...I don't know...depends on how creative I feel.

To all the other reviewers: Thank you...and enjoy.

As Miroku laid on his couch, this cold universe spun around him. He was unable to stop the spinning and quickly awakened to his pager going off. He slowly reached for it out of his pocket and looked at the number on it. It was a hospital number, "FUCK!" He complained. He went to get the phone to call the hospital back and to see how big of an emergency it was. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiing..."

"Hello this is nurse Higurashi speaking, how may I help you?" 'Thank Kami' Miroku thought.

"Hey Kagome, it's Miroku..." Her voice sounded cheerier. His just got sadder at her next question.

"How are you doing Miroku?" There a was about a minute of silence between them as Miroku contemplated what he was going to say.

"Not very good, actually."

"Oh, Miroku what's wrong?" She pried. He sighed.

"You don't want to know trust me." He laughed out of sheer irony of the whole situation.

"I'll tell you when I come into work one day."

"Okay, well Miroku?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Just remember I'm always here for you..." He kind of smiled to himself.

"I will remember that, thanks Kagome. Do you guys need me up there?"

"Actually, yes, yes we do. Hatori is not getting along to well with the other doctor they temporarily assigned to him. I've been having to go in and talk to him to calm him down."

"Okay well I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon doctor." Kagome replied cheerfully

"Alright, bye." Miroku hung up.

He made his way down the hall and to the bathroom, took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. He let the running water wash all his troubles away. He scrubbed violently at his skin to wash all of the pain away. He threw the hot water switch all the way over and turned off the cold water and turned around and let it scorch his backside. He screamed in agony and shut it off. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. He stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked tired, an icy stare, glazed over look, messy hair, and a scowl is what he wore these days. A burned out soulless look didn't suit this gorgeous man at all, it looked outright foreign on his features. He stared for a couple more seconds and then grabbed a towel, wrapped himself in it and walked to his closet.

He fumbled through his clothes until he found a suitable outfit. It was a gray sweater and black dress pants, after all it didn't matter anyways. His white doctor's jacket hid his shirt anyways. He really did not want to go to work today, not in the state he was in, but at home he was alone and in such poor company. So he collected his provisions and headed out the door.

It was a long drive to work, or so it seemed that day. He finally arrived and stepped out of his car, he was chilly outside, and inside. He solemnly stepped towards the fortress dubbed hospital as he tried to collect his thoughts and hide his sadness. In the doors, to the elevators, take 'em to the 6th floor, step out, sign in, sigh, just another day. Just then Kagome walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped at the touch, human contact...

"Hello Miroku!" She said cheerfully. "How art thou?" 'How could she be so cruel' He thought, as his eyes welled up, he escaped. He started walking down the hall and the first room he came to he ducked in and closed the door. He fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and sobbed. He stood up swiftly and looked around at the room he was in, the medication surrounded him. He began looking at bottles, reading the names off of them. He found Oxycontin, he didn't even hesitate, he popped six, placed the bottle back where it was on the shelf and walked out of the room.

An hour into his work he began to feel dizzy, he walked away from the patient he was seeing and made it out into the hallway. The first thing he saw was Kagome, he looked into her eyes, tried to speak something and then fell forward hitting his head on the corner of a station counter. Kagome gasped and rushed to his side, he was out, she checked him and he wasn't breathing. She tried not to panic for the life of her, but her stomach felt queasy and she started shaking.

"Help! Please, somebody help him! Please! Somebody ...help..." People came running, it was all one big blur for everyone involved. They picked him up and rushed him into an ER room, laid him on the table, he was still. Doctors rushed in, they began CPR as they took blood samples. Doctors were yelling orders left and right, it sounded so jumbled to any onlookers who might have wandered in or past the room. After 3 whole minutes of him not breathing, a loud gasp could be heard throughout the room. He was breathing again, then came the sighs of relief. They ran multiple tests on him to find out what had happened and when the results came back, everyone was shocked. Kagome was the first to hear the head doctor discussing the results to the staff lead in his office.

They had said they found "large amounts of oxycodone in his blood," She watched as they shook their heads. "HE COULD HAVE KILLED HIMSELF! What was he thinking, I'm going to have to go talk to him now. Sit tight there." Kagome acted as if she was cleaning up something as the staff lead left the room and headed to where Miroku was. The staff lead stepped into Miroku's room where he was out cold again on the bed. He shook his arm several times until Miroku shot up out of a dead sleep. He looked up and immediately shivered when he saw who it was standing before him. As the scene began to unfold Kagome crept closer to the room. The staff lead looked Miroku in his deep violet eyes and said

"Son, how are you feeling?" He asked modestly.

"Do you want me to lie and tell you that I'm okay, sir?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, you're one of our finest in this hospital, a good doctor, a good person. Now let me ask you this, what did you do to yourself?" He waited for Miroku to answer. Miroku looked down.

"My whole world is gone and I have to come to work and fix other people's...while mine is irreparable." He kept his eyes down.

"Miroku, we found large amounts of oxycodone in your blood, we need to know what you took...so we can make you well." Miroku hesitated.

"Oxycontin." He replied simply.

"How many?" His staff lead said, a little colder.

"Six." The older man's eyes widened.

"What the hell were you trying to do? Kill yourself? Throw your life away? What? What was your goal?"

"I don't know." Miroku said shakily.

"Well I'm sorry son but we're gonna have to suspend you for a while, else we could be in for a lawsuit. I'm sorry." He said as he bowed his head and walked out of the room. Just as Miroku thought it couldn't get any worse, the day took a deeper dive, down in a hole. He couldn't even cry then, he just laid his head back on his pillow and passed out again. Kagome had heard it all, she didn't know what was so wrong with Miroku these days. As long as she had known him he'd always been so cheerful and kind, now so down on the world. Had he really tried to kill himself? The staff lead walked by her and saw he standing by the room eavesdropping.

"Higarashi, you're suspended to for being nosy, you have no right to snoop in his buisness like that, you know better." He walked away swiftly after scolding her. She waited until he was out of sight and then snuck into Miroku's room. She was upset and curious as to the sudden change in his behavior, she was worried for him. She looked at his facial features as he slept. Then she reached down and grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you to make you so desperate to die." A tear ran down her cheek, she was worried for her friend.


End file.
